


I Will Love You Till the End of Time

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Brynden x Shiera drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

The moon glowed in the sky when he came to the deck. The wood beneath him creaked with his steps, and when the wind blew silently past him, it felt soft like a woman’s whisper. The sea was calm, and it was so quiet he could hear his own breathing. Each day that passed the weather got colder and the people barely talked with one another, except for the usual daily greetings.

He could not help but to think of Shiera. She always looked so dazzlingly beautiful under the starlight. She would kiss him and they would spend all the night together, and then when he thought all was perfect, she would leave him to wake up alone, only to do the same thing again. Despite getting rejected over and over he would never give up on her. He had raised hopes that she would be with him forever, but said dreams never came to fulfil.

The sea was calm, the moon glowed and the stars shone, but instead of feeling amused, all Brynden could do was dwell on the past.


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! Brynden x Shiera
> 
> Brynden has his plans interrupted, but he isn't mad at all.

They are at the garden, amidst roses and tulips, with the birds chirping around them. Though the place gave them some sort of privacy, Brynden just did not feel comfortable enough; the atmosphere, it was just too... _bright_. It should have been somewhere else. Regardless of that, it was not the time to hesitate. He had been planning this moment for years, but now he could not utter a single word. Shiera did not seem flustered at all though. She just smiled and picked up a flower here and there, occasionally glancing at him, and when she did so he drooled all over her. 

“ _This is more difficult than I thought”_ He ponders, tucking his pale hands into the pockets of his jacket. After some time he breathes deeply and gathers all courage he has got. "Shiera..." He calls, kneeling. She turns around to meet his eyes, slightly tilting her head to the right. "I - I... Will you... will you ma-" He begins, but is suddenly interrupted by the Shiera, who grabs him by his collar and kisses him, kisses him like never before. When they part, Brynden blinks, gotten by surprise; she kisses him again, softly this time, and gives him a pat on his chest. "I have to go now, dear. I've got ballet class at 4. See you later!" She says and walks away swiftly, glancing and grinning one last time in his direction, before turning on a corner and disappearing.

 Brynden stays there for a couple minutes before moving on to his car. Maybe next time he will get it right. But it surely had not been a waste of time either, he thinks, the taste on her strawberry gloss still on his lips.


	3. Aconite

“Give me the aconite Brynden.”

Her voice was silky but dotted with a taint of impatience. Another person would not have noticed it, but after you got to spend years by her side, you would notice such things. One might say Brynden was the one and only who truly knew Shiera, but that was not true. Even after a long time of… intimacy, Shiera Seastar would still remain a complete mystery, a charade which not even the biggest masterminds of the Known World could possibly solve.

“Brynden, the aconite.”

Now the impatience was more distinguishable. When she got angry she was not the type of storming out or letting her emotions emerge. No, hers was a passive-aggressive tone, sharp and icy, quite an interesting contrast to the whole “fire and blood” concept.

“Brynden.”

The sound was bewitching, almost ethereal. No spells nor hexes from the darkest arcane books of the Shadow Lands could entrance him as well as Shiera did.

“The aconite.”

Now she was looking at him over her shoulders, observing him, mouth slightly twitching. He reached out and handed her the small flask containing the purplish flowers. Brynden knew that questioning her about what she would do always ended up with nothing but getting a wicked look and a grin from Shiera.

“Yes, dear. What are you planning to do, love?”

He did not care about the answer. He just loved her grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, long time no see! Sorry for not posting in a while... I was caught up with school and everything. But now that the summer (in my case winter) vacations are coming (winter is coming? oops), I hope to be more active. Thank you for the kudos, comments are very much appreciated (constructive feedback please) and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> PS: I'm looking for a beta/someone to spot my grammar mistakes and help me write better/I don't know how it's called, anyone is interested? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
